Computer-related hardware devices and the software systems that run on such hardware devices undergo testing both before release and after deployment. An example device is a network router. Network routers are tested during deployment and before shipping, they undergo periodic maintenance and are subject to regression testing after new firmware is installed. As such devices and systems have become more complex, the number of testing steps and commands that can be run on a device during a regression test has increased. Due to device and configuration complexity, a tester often manually connects to the device under test (the “DUT”) and inputs the test commands during a regression test.
A number of different tools and methods have been developed to aid testers in performing tests on such devices and the software systems that run on such devices. For example, Klonover et al., US Patent Pub. 2008/0072050, teaches providing an application server that allows a test console and its proprietary keys to be positioned on the opposite side of a firewall that separates it from equipment being tested, thereby reducing to risk of attacks that might attempt to compromise the test console.
When a tester is on-site, performing tests in the field, it can be difficult for the tester bring additional expertise to bear or to obtain a third party's assistance. It can be difficult for the tester to adequately convey information regarding the status of a test to the third party, thus the third party can not effectively assist the tester.
An opportunity arises to introduce improved testing systems and methods. Better, more efficient and more effective testing with new levels of information integration can result.